The Matchmaker
The Matchmaker is the third episode of season 3. Frasier trues to find Daphne a date so she'd be alittle less depressed. Frasier thinks the new station manager is the perfect man to her. But is Daphne the one he's inlove with? Plot Fire! The crew wake up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. After some chaos between Martin and Frasier Daphne came out and said that it was the smoke alarm in her room that went off. Frasier l,ater finds out that Daphne was smoking in her bed to make her less depressed about having no boyfriend. Frasier end up depressed when he says hes not seeing anyone either and he starts smoking. Manhunt The next day Roz and Frasier are in cafe Nervosa and Roz starts naming some of her ex boyfriends for Daphne when Niles walks in and hopes Roz or Frasier will probably say his name for Daphne. But Roz and Niles Argue until Frasier breaks it up and They begin to argue which ends in Roz walking out. New Man On the show Frasier tries out the 'Emergency Broadcast System' which makes a high pitched sound from the radio. When they go to break Roz is still angry with Frasier. When Frasier is apologising to Roz, the new station manager, Tom Duran walks in. Frasier asks him if he would want to come to his house for dinner and Tom accepts. He walks out and Frasier begins his radio show again. Tom walks over to Roz in her producers booth and states he is gay and thinks Frasier asked him out on a date, Because of the argument Roz does not say anything. The Perils Of Refinement At Frasier's apartment Daphne is upset that Frasier is trying to set up her with Tom but Frasier states its not a date because Tom does not know shes going to be here but after he says that he asks if Daphne could put on another dress for Tom. Daphne reluctantly agrees. Tom arrives just as Daphne walks out but does not give Frasier any signals that lets him know he's gay but Frasier says diffrent things that lead Tom to beleive he is gay. Daphne appears with a strapless dress on and thinks Tom is good looking and tries to impress him with her 'Phychic powers' when she walks into the kitchen, Martin comes in. As the night progresses Nile's makes an apperance being bitter because he's told that hes for diffrent. Near the end of the night, Frasier and Tom are on the balcony Tom tells Frasier he wants some alone time with him but Frasier thinks he means some alone time with Daphne. So he tells her. But Niles has been told by Tom that he's gay and he tells Frasier in the hallway. as Nile's leaves, Frasier walks back into the apartment and Tom tries to get more romantic with Frasier. But Frasier explains he is not gay. Tom leaves and Daphne is fed up and Frasier is left on his own. Ending Frasier and Daphne smoke ciggerates together. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2